The present invention relates to a video game, and more particularly to a control mechanism therefor.
The control rod of the conventional mechanism for a video game can normally be operated along two orthogonal axes to obtain four controlling states. Recently, a control mechanism has been developed which is capable of optionally having four or eight controlling states by detaching, adjusting the position of and reassembling the switch control plate in the mechanism. Upon detaching or reassembling the plate, it is possible for some elements of the mechanism possibly escape from their intended positions. In addition, the micro switches are screwed to the mechanism body so that it is inconvenient to replace or repair the micro switches.